


Who decided this shit anyway?

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Death of a Parent, F/M, M/M, Major angst from a teens POV, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of harvesting organs for transplation, Modern Setting, Use of foul language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is a typical high school senior living in an unfair world.  A world where someone of his class (Omega) is thought to be weak, useless, mostly considered breeding stock.  </p><p>Eren figures he's been wrongly classified.  He doesn't feel like an Omega.  He doesn't feel weak, unless.  And he's not the best cook, homemaker, and what not.  </p><p>Then he meets the surly raven haired new neighbor who just happens to be an Alpha and he wonders what is up with the world?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumbr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: Wdtsa?"
> 
> I was reading another A/B/O fanfic and this popped out. 
> 
> *** A/N: Abruzzi's hot peppers in oil is an actual topping. It cost about $8 a jar but it is so good, it's worth it! You can probably tell I was hungry when I wrote that part of this fic:) ***
> 
> I am now a Patreon user! You can find me at: https://www.patreon.com/KristinaMoon 
> 
> * Please help support my Art! *

In their society Omegas are considered weak. Omegas are equated with wives and mothers. This is how Omegas are perceived. Don't these assholes realize that in the animal kingdom there is no fiercer animal than a mother protecting her young? She will die to protect them! That's a hell of a lot more ferocious than a damned Alpha that's already had his fun would be. So why are mothers and by extension Omegas seen as weak, submissive, unimportant? That is the real question, Eren wonders as he looks up at Mr. Shadis...an Alpha, of course, as he grills his new students.

“Your natural instincts will tell you to kowtow and submit to your enemy. I'm here to train that shit right out of your system!”

His eyes scan the classroom. Several of these Omegas look terrified, he notes. One in particular looks bored, borderline falling asleep...

“Jaeger, wake the fuck up! These facts might save your life one day,” he shouts.

“Sir, yes, sir!” Eren snaps sounding like he's listening but in reality he's really not. 'He's so damn boring'...Eren thinks as his mind lulls between staying awake and just given in to sleep. God, what he wouldn't give to be hugging his pillow right now.

Finally the bell rings, jerking him out of his stupor. Quitting time! Time to race home and crawl into bed before anyone can catch him and force him to do anything mundane. He gathers up his books as Mr. Shadis steps up beside his desk.

“Eren, tomorrow I expect you to hold your head up high and pay attention.”

“Yes sir,” Eren says again still knowing that unless this man learns how to make his class more exciting during the next 24 hours, there's not a chance in hell that his attention span will improve.

“Good, dismissed,” Shadis says like he's some freaking military man. Perhaps if he were, Eren's mind wouldn't wonder so greatly.

Eren tears off out the classroom door, headed for home when he hears Kirstein shout his name. Eren groans inwardly. 'Not Kirstein...'

“Eren, wait up,” the horse-faced douche shouts while jogging to catch up with him.

“What is it, Jean?”

“Are you headed home?”

“Yes, I have chores and shit to get done before my mom gets off of work.”

“Good. I need a place to hide out for a bit. Marco's been riding my ass for a commitment and I just can't look into those soft eyes and say 'no' again. I swear he's got too many freckles for someone so beautiful.”

Eren groans internally. Why him? Why are his 'friends' always using him as an excuse to bail on someone?”

“Fine, but you're helping me scrub the basement walls.”

“What? You want this body to go near mold? I don't think so, Jaeger.”

“Then go face Marco and quit jerking him around, Kirstein. If you don't, I'm going to ask him out myself. I don't have your issues with commitment so he and I will be mated before you even come out of hiding,” Eren threatens.

“You fucking touch him and I swear to god...”

“Wow, you're awfully touchy for someone that doesn't want to commit,” Eren adds with a smirk.

Jean just glares at him. A moment later Jean hears his significant other clear his throat from behind him. “I knew you loved me,” Marco says with a shy smile. 

“You set me up, Jaeger!”

“Hey, what are friends for,” Eren says with a smile as he watches Marco wrap his arms around the other man. “Go on you two love birds...no PDAs in the halls.”

“Thanks, Eren,” Marco chimes as he and Jean turn to walk away.

“Anytime, freckles, anytime.”

Eren finally escapes the clutches of the school building to find his walk home marred by impending weather. It begins to drizzle the closer he gets toward home. It is pouring by the time he walks up the sidewalk to his front door. He shrugs out of his wet clothes, leaving a trail all the way to his bedroom door. Finally reaching his destination, he plops down on his bed and falls fast asleep.

*

When Mikasa arrived home from her Martial Arts class, she sees the mess Eren has left behind. She goes to his door to chew him out but when she sees his naked ass staring her in the face and hears him snoring lightly, she decides to pick the mess up herself. It is either that or let their mom do it and that woman has enough on her plate with working two crappy jobs just to keep a roof over their heads and food in their bellies.

Mikasa throws Eren's things in the washer. She adds a few of her own and lets them soak. She reads the instructions their mom has left for starting the pot roast and gets that going as well. She still can't fathom how Eren turned out to be an Omega. He has no sense for family obligations, cooperation, or even doing mundane chores like cooking and laundry. What he does best is daydream and find injustice in just about everything that is expected of his class. Mikasa shakes her head then heads to her own room to change.

About two hours later, Carla Jaeger returns home from work. She smells that dinner is already cooking. She also hears the dryer going so she knows Mikasa is home. What surprises her is seeing Eren in an apron trying to make mashed potatoes. She smiles as she watches him with the beaters on their highest setting, spinning them up out of the not deep enough bowl.

“Sweetheart, what does the card say? Which bowl does it tell you to use and what setting does it say to put the mixer on?”

Eren looks up then saying, “It says the big blue bowl which I can't find and medium setting, which will take longer.”

“Ah. Did you look in the dishwasher for the bowl you need? And the medium setting might take a little longer but at least you wouldn't be wearing half of them,” she adds in her motherly tone.

“Mom, are you sure I'm an Omega? I've got to tell you, I just don't feel it.”

“Oh, Eren, you're an Omega alright. Believe me, I know,” she adds while switching the setting on the mixer down a notch and ruffling his hair. 

“Then at least explain to me why Omegas are considered weak when the most ferocious animal in the world is a mother protecting her young?”

“Oh, honey, Omegas aren't weak. We are the strongest of the classes. We need protecting so we can breed the next batch of misfits. Think of it this way: Alphas and Betas are expendable. You don't need as many of those to keep the world populated but Omegas...if society lost too many of us, the human race would die out. That's a fact. That's why choosing to mate or not to mate is so vitally important. Alphas and even Betas want to assert their dominance...their prowess...to ensure that their genes are passed on to the next generation. Omegas don't need to worry about that. We can mate with nearly anyone at anytime. Even the most undesirable of us are still desirable since, well, everyone wants us,” she laughs. “Just put that hiny in the air and I guarantee nine months later, you'll be passing your genes on to the next generation of misfits!”

“But what if I don't want to put my hiny in the air? What if I just want to be me? What if I just want to live a nice normal life without being forced to mate? Can't I just do that and not be someone's boy-toy?”

“Eren, that's the beauty of it. You can do whatever you want. You can say, 'no'. You don't ever have to have kids. You don't have to find a mate but I have to tell you, there are some really nice perks to being mated. You have someone that wants to be with you, someone to hold you and love you...”

“I have you and Mikasa for that,” Eren adds while rolling his eyes.

“True but there are things your mate can do for you that your parents and siblings never can. Just give it time, Eren. If you enjoy your life like it is, that's perfectly fine but please, keep an open mind about all this. Someday you may find someone you want to share the journey with and if that happens, do it. You'll be glad you did.”

Eren sighs just as the timer on the oven dings indicating that the roast is ready.

*

“Did you hear, Eren, someone bought the Wilson's old house,” Mikasa says during dinner that night.

“That's too bad. I like when we used to hang out there as kids.”

“Yes. Remember when we convinced Armin it was haunted and he made us stay there for a full weekend trying to catch the ghost on film?”

“Oh, goodness,” Eren laughs. “I forgot all about that!”

“Then we finally set up that sheet in the yard and he got so excited he nearly wet himself,” Mikasa chimes.

“Yes. He was so pissed when he realized it was just a sheet!” Eren laughs. 

Wiping a tear from her eye Mikasa says, “I never thought he'd forgive us for that one.”

“Ah, but he always does,” Eren adds affectionately. “I'm going to miss that old place. So do you have any idea who bought it?”

“No. They say he's some surly loner. An unmated Alpha.”

“Ooo, unmated Alpha, huh? Well, hopefully he's not over twenty-five. They get pretty nasty after that age.”

“I heard the guy's almost thirty,” Mikasa adds softly.

“Almost thirty and unmated? Wow! He must be really bitter,” Eren replies. “Remind me not to meander when walking passed there on the way home again. I don't want him sniffing me out.”

Mikasa smiles at that. 

*

The weekend couldn't come soon enough for Eren. He is tired of classes, tired of homework, and especially tired of hearing how being an Omega is like being nothing more than breeding stock. He is meandering by the old Wilson place when a sharp voice says, “Hey, Omega, can't you move any faster? Your stench is clogging my nostrils!”

Eren's head whips to the side to see who's fucking calling him out like that. He sees a short Alpha with a sever under cut and a scowl looking back at him. Eren stops saying, “What's your problem, midget? I have the right to walk here and not be harassed by the likes of you!”

The man raises an eyebrow at that. He never thought this kid...this Omega...would have the balls to stand up for himself. “What's your name, kid?”

“Who the hell's asking,” Eren quips and that brings a twitch of a smile to the guy's lips.

“Levi Ackerman, Alpha that's who,” the raven haired man states. “And you are?”

`

“Eren Jaeger, Omega and one of your new neighbors,” Eren adds a moment later.

“Well, Eren, you've got to be one of the ballsiest Omegas I've ever had the misfortune of meeting.”

“That's because you haven't met my mother yet. You want to see ballsy, just piss her off. She'll kick your ass from here to next week,” he adds proudly. At that Levi openly laughs. Eren smiles as well saying, “It's true, actually. She's a fierce little spit ball of fury when she gets fired up. Just ask my dad. He knows.”

“Hey, kid. If you care to make some money, I need a pair of hands to help me get this old house back into some sort of livable condition. If you have a strong back and don't mind honest work, I'll pay you a decent wage for the help,” Levi offers.

“How decent?”

“Ten bucks an hour but you have to earn it. I don't do charity,” he adds firmly.

“Alright, when?”

“How's tomorrow morning around eight sound? Dress in rags though, I don't need your mom bitching at me 'cause you fucked up your new school clothes or some shit.”

“Tomorrow at eight it is. Oh, and thanks, Levi.”

“Don't thank me yet, Eren, I'm going to run you until you sweat!”

Eren smiles at that challenge. And ten bucks an hour for unskilled labor is a pretty decent wage.

*

Eren is up at seven. He fixes breakfast and is heading for the door when Mikasa says, “You're up early. Where are you off to?”

“I met our new neighbor yesterday. He wants help fixing up the old Wilson place. He's offering ten bucks an hour for a pair of hands and a good back. I can use that kind of cash.”

“Ten bucks an hour? That's pretty good. Are you sure he doesn't have something else in mind?”

“Like what?”

“Well, you are an Omega...and he's an Alpha...”

“Oh, please. Don't even go there,” Eren hisses. “I'm not about to fuck some old surly dickhead for ten bucks an hour. If that's what he's after, I'll gladly kick his ass. Then I'll tell both you and mom so you can both kick his ass again, okay?! Now I'm going to go before I puke. Later, sissy.”

“Later,” she adds with a smirk of her own.

*

It's nearly noon by the time Levi calls break. Eren has been working side-by-side with him, nearly move for move and Levi is honestly impressed by the kid's shear determination. They've already managed to get the backyard clear of debris, the side fence mended, and the steps to the back porch propped up. 

He wipes the sweat from his brow saying, “Come on, Eren. I'll make us something to eat.” Levi enters through the back of the house and heads to the fridge. Eren follows. He knows this house' layout. He should. They broke into it enough as kids. 

Levi gets out a bunch of food stuff...good quality roast beef, deli rye bread, heirloom tomatoes, iceberg lettuce, white American cheese, Kraft real mayo, and a large pitcher of honey sweetened lemon mist iced tea. He also reaches into the cupboard to fetch a jar of Abruzzi's hot peppers in oil. He looks at Eren and asks, “What would you like on your sandwich? 

“Everything,” he adds with a fierce appetite. 

“Even the Abruzzi's hot peppers? They're hot but add so much flavor, it's worth it”

“Sure,” Eren adds. He's never heard of Abruzzi's hot peppers but he's willing to try it. Levi nods and begins to fix two Dagwoodesque sandwiches. He adds a side of Frito's corn chips and slides one of the plates and a tall glass of iced tea over to Eren.

When the teen bites into the sandwich, he is blown away by the taste. “Damn, this is good!”

“It's all in the toppings,” Levi chimes. “I found this Abruzzi's Hot Peppers during a local sampling at a Sina Giant Eagle. I couldn't believe the taste! I bought a jar and it's become a must have whenever I make sandwiches. Oh, maybe tomorrow I'll make egg salad sandwiches for us. This stuff adds a zip I think you'll appreciate.”

Eren just looks into that honest open face of Levi's. This man has no idea how gorgeous he looks while just talking about his favorite food. He also looks about ten years younger when he's not scowling. Eren smiles back at him relishing in his company. 

Just then Levi notices an even sweeter, more delectable smell. He looks toward his stove, wondering if he left something cooking then realizes he didn't use the stove. He sees the way Eren is gazing at him and realizes it's the Omega that's giving off that wonderful scent. Levi feels himself grow hard and he adds, “Um, Eren. You need to stop that.”

Eren blinks a few times in confusion. He sits up straighter then his eyes widen in horror. 

“It's not that big of a deal, kid. You're new at this whole Omega shit so don't let a little pheromones get your panties in a twist. It's just a very alluring scent and I'm not really comfortable with it, is all,” Levi adds softly.

“You find my stench alluring? That's not what you told me the first time I met you.”

Levi scoffs at that. He takes another bite of his sandwich and swallows before saying, “What? Was I suppose to say, 'Hey, kid, come here a minute. Your scent's giving me a boner and I'd like to fuck you'? That seemed a bit ruder to me than just telling you to hurry the fuck up and get passed my house already.”

“You Alphas and your 'fuck everything that moves' mentality. Don't you ever ask permission first? I mean, yes, you're hot in a surly mean little shit way but man, sometimes an Omega wants to be appreciated. Geez, would it really kill you Alphas NOT to think with your tiny heads and to think with your fucking brains for once?”

Levi looks at Eren and then starts to laugh. He's laughing so hard he's got tears in his eyes. “Oh, kid, seriously...that's the best description of an Alpha I've ever heard.”

Eren just finishes his lunch while Levi tries to get himself back under control. 

“Eren, I can't help my innate nature. That's why I live alone. That's why I don't have tons of friends. It's just easier to keep to myself then try to explain why I tried to fuck so-in-so's mate. Yes, I am a surly mean little shit and most likely it's because I don't get laid on a regular basis unless I pay for it and honestly, there are just too many diseases to make that option palatable.”

“But you're a great looking guy, Levi. There's bound to be someone out there that would love to be with an Alpha like you,” Eren states earnestly.

Levi takes a longer look at the Omega in front of him. His lips part slightly as he wonders...

Now it's Eren's turn to feel uncomfortable. He smells a scent that is simply intoxicating. He inhales deeply trying to clear the scent from his lungs but it only gets worse. Oh, shit...maybe it was the hot peppers. Maybe they're secretly...then he looks at Levi. The man is gazing at him. Just staring at him with a hazy lust in his eyes. Eren's instincts are telling him to bare his neck for Levi. His pants start to get tighter, uncomfortable. 

“Levi,” he whispers, “what are you doing to me?”

Levi finally breaks eye contact and allows his scent to subside. Softly, apologetically he says, “I just needed to see if it would work on you.”

“If what would work on me,” Eren asks.

“My mating call. Alpha humans don't use vocal mating calls like certain other species. We use our scent. It's obvious that we can be mates, Eren. That isn't why I called you here. I never even considered it until...until you were sitting there giving off that glorious seductive odor that told me, 'I like you. I want you. I'm yours for the taking.' Then you said that I'm a great looking guy and that there's bound to be an Omega out there for me and that got me wanting you. So I tried it and you were submitting, Eren, just like you're suppose to if you want to mated to me. Eren, I've been alone a long time. I never thought I'd meet someone that was right for me. I'm sorry for trying it out on you but now that I know it works, there's a good chance I'll eventually try to possess you.”

Eren looks like a scared little rabbit at hearing Levi's confession. He likes this Alpha. He really does but knowing that the man can exude a scent that makes Eren want to be mounted, frightens the poor child. His heart is beating incredibly fast. His fight or flight senses are leaning dangerously close to flight at the moment.

Levi looks into Eren's sea-green eyes saying, “If you want to leave, I won't stop you. If you never come back, I'll miss you. If you choose to stay, Eren, I will love you like you've never been loved before but I will want to keep you and never let you go.”

A moment passes the Eren gets up saying, “I should go.”

Levi nods saying, “I understand.”

“I'll be back tomorrow at eight sharp. We can get started on the garage. Is that okay with you, Levi?”

Levi's eyes sparkle then. The kid is just asking for a reprieve. He's asking for a chance to think this over. He's not leaving with the intent of never returning. He just needs some time. Levi looks back at him saying, “Thank you, Eren, and yes, tomorrow at eight will be fine.” Eren nods and takes off out the door...not running but just heading off toward home.

*

The following morning finds Eren up bright and early again. “Wow, is this becoming a habit or something,” Mikasa muses.

“The early bird catches the worm,” Eren says as he ties his shoes.

“Yuck! Who wants to eat worms for breakfast?”

“I suppose the early bird does,” he jests as he stands and makes his way toward the door. “See ya.” Eren sprints down the sidewalk and heads for the old Wilson's place. He sees Levi just getting a ladder out of his truck. He sets it up against the side of the garage and is about to climb up when Eren says, “Hey.”

“Oh, good. You're back. I thought we'd start by getting these grape vines off the building then go from there.”

“Sure. Do you want me to hold the ladder?”

“Actually, if you don't mind, let's cut the stalks first then see how much pulling we need to do before climbing to our deaths.”

“Okay.”

“Here, put these gloves on. You don't want to grab vines without them. They can cut like razors at times.”

“Sure,” Eren says while putting the heavy gloves on to protect his hands. 

About half way through this chore, Levi wipes his brow saying, “It's going to be a scorcher today. I'll get us something cool to drink. Is iced tea okay with you, Eren?”

“Sure,” the kid says as Levi gets down off the ladder. Once Levi's gone, Eren realizes how hot it really is and removes his shirt. 

He's about to climb up in Levi's place when he hears, “Hey, hot stuff. Mind if we join you?”

“Hey, you're here,” Eren says while closing the distance between himself and his friends Kirstein and Bott. He pats the two of them on the back, hugging them tight when Levi sees this. Levi sets the glasses down hastily and comes bolting off the porch. He yanks Jean off Eren first then Marco. He shoves Eren aside saying, “Run. Hide in the house. I'll get rid of these two.”

Levi is just yanking Marco up by his shirt and hauling back to punch the kid in the face when Eren grabs hold of his arm shouting, “No. Levi, stop! They're my friends. They're here to help us.”

Levi looks back at Eren then. He sees the kid's shirtless chest and asks, “Then why the hell are you half naked?”

“What?”

“Your clothes...what happened to your shirt?”

“I got hot so I took it off,” Eren says with a shrug. 

Levi let's go of Marco's shirt quickly putting up his hands as he says, “Sorry. I saw what I thought were two males attacking a third so naturally I thought...”

“Are you crazy, old man,” Jean states while dusting off Marco's backside. “Can't you smell that we're a couple?”

Yes, it's obvious, now that he mentions it. Marco and Jean smell identical. That only happens with mated pairs. “Sorry,” Levi says again, “but you are an Alpha and a Beta and you were touching my Omega.”

“Your Omega,” Marco says with a surprised look on his face. This catches Eren off guard too.

“No, I didn't mean it that way,” Levi adds quickly when he senses Eren's distress. “I just meant my Omega friend,” he says a bit less convincingly. “Listen, would you two like some tea or something? We were just going to have a drink.”

“Sure,” Kirstein adds with a smirk on his smug face. He looks into Jaeger's eyes but the kid is trying desperately to hide in plain sight. Marco and he look at one another then start laughing. “Well, Jaeger, looks like you found yourself an Alpha after all.”

“Kirstein,” Eren adds with a warning growl. 

“What's that you say? You'd love to have his protective prowess surrounding you? I think Levi's up for that.”

Eren crosses his arms over his chest saying, “You should stop before I tell my Alpha here to punch that shit-eating grin right off your smug face, Jean.”

“Can I?” Levi asks and his conviction is deadly serious.

“Jean, I don't think you should be teasing them,” Marco warns. “I'll take a glass of iced tea,” he adds while Kirstein is still making kissy noises. Levi gives a curt nod and heads back toward the house. Marco reaches out and smacks his mate in the arm saying, “Cut it out before that guy tromps your ass.”

“Oh, he's not so tough.”

“Oh, no? He pulled us both off Eren and was ready to take us both on just to protect him. I think he's plenty tough.”

“He did do that, didn't he,” Eren asks, impressed. 

“Yes. I'm not sure about you, Eren, but he definitely has a thing for you. He did mean it when he called you his Omega,” Marco states. “I mean, his scent sent out a warning telling both me and Jean to get the fuck out of his territory...away from his property. He's yours, my friend.”

Eren smiles at that as he looks back at Marco. “I have my own Alpha? Wow! I never thought...I mean, I know it's logical but he hasn't tried to force me into submission.”

“The best ones never do,” Marco leans in to say.

“What did you just whisper to him,” Kirstein asks not liking being kept out of the loop.

“Nothing,” they both say together then laugh.

Jean growls. That brings Levi in a quick jog. Seeing this causes Marco to look at Eren again raising an eyebrow as the older man shoves a drink into Kirstein's hands. “Marco,” Levi says as he offers the freckled kid his drink politely. He hands Eren the third glass then takes a sip from the fourth. 

“So just what would you like us to do,” Marco asks.

“Once we finish our drinks, I'll get you two some bags and you can gather up the vines and I'll mulch them later when I have time,” Levi adds. “Eren, I know it's hot but you might want to put your shirt back on...just to protect your skin from the sun and from getting scratched.”

Eren rolls his eyes but still nods since he'll do as Levi requests. A couple of minutes more and the four of them get to work. Eren and Levi both on ladders pulling down vines while Jean and Marco gather them up and bag 'em for later mulching. With the four of them working in harmony, the garage is cleaned off before one. Levi and Eren put their ladders back in the truck and Eren says, “I'm starved!”

“I did make my specialty egg salad I told you about. Jean, would you and Marco like to stay for lunch?”

“Naw, we should get going,” Kirstein states. Marco wouldn't mind staying but he's not going to do so without his mate. 

“Well, thanks for the help. I'll settle up with Eren later and he can pay you,” Levi adds.

“That's okay,” Marco says. “You don't have to pay us. Just think of it as friends helping friends.”

Levi blinks at that. Then an easy smile crosses his face and Marco gasps thinking, 'Damn, he's cute when he smiles.' 

Jean doesn't like the look his mate is giving the raven haired man so he pulls on his arm saying, “Come on.”

“Bye, Eren,” Marco says, “see ya later, Levi.”

“I think you said that backwards,” Jean hisses at his mate. 

“Did I,” he adds teasingly. 

“I think Marco likes you,” Eren adds with a goofy grin.

“You think? Well, he seems nice enough, I suppose,” Levi offers.

“Kirstein doesn't but he doesn't like most people,” Eren adds earnestly.

“I can see that.”

“So I'm your Omega, huh?”

“Slip of the tongue, Eren.”

“Sure.”

“Besides if you really were my Omega, I'd hump your ass.”

Eren looks into the older man's eyes then sees a genuine smile cross his lips. Those lips...Eren wonders what it would feel like to have them on his own.

*

“So Eren, Jean's been telling everyone that you've finally found your own Alpha. Have you two mated yet,” Reiner asks.

Eren sighs saying, “I haven't found anything. Geez, Braun, I would have thought you were smarter than that, listening to what Kirstein's saying. You know he's full of shit.”

“That may be,” Bert chimes in, “but Marco's been telling us the same thing. Seems those two met your man over the weekend. Is it true?”

“Oh, him. Well, yes. He's an Alpha and he's my friend so technically I guess you can say I found an Alpha,” Eren adds sarcastically.

“Kid, don't forget the shields,” Shadis chimes as he plops a box of condoms in front of Jaeger's spot on the table. 

Eren just about dies from embarrassment saying, “Does everyone have to have a say in my love life?”

“We're just trying to keep you safe,” Shadis says before walking toward the front of the lunch room. 

“Well, congrats man,” Reiner states as he and Bert stand then. “And remember butt fucking takes practice to get it right.” Bert and Reiner both laugh then.

“Hey Eren, I heard you finally got some the other day,” Connie says as he and Sasha slide into the seats next to him.

“Hopefully not yet,” Sasha says eyeing the closed box of condoms. “It works better if you open the box first, then butt fuck.”

“Okay, just stop,” Eren says. “Shadis just gave me these.”

“Shadis, huh,” Connie adds with a smirk. “I would have thought you could find someone a bit younger than him.”

“And hotter. That guy's like grunge central,” Sasha adds. Eren puts his face in his hands to hide the heat lingering there. 

Just then a surly older man with raven hair comes storming into the lunch room. His piercing gaze lands on Eren as he struts up to him saying, “Jaeger, there you are. I've been looking all over for you, you little shit. Your mom sent me. She told me to give you this,” Levi says as he removes a note from his front pocket and hands it to the kid. 

“What's it say?”

“It's for you, brat. I don't read other people's mail,” Levi states as he walks away. Connie and Sasha both look at the man with the undercut then back at Eren. 

“Is that your Alpha,” Krista says as she scoots in close to the others. “He's cute!”

Ymir hears her little Omega and immediately stalks off to confront the raven haired man. Within a moment's time, Ymir is laughing raucously at something Levi told her. She comes back to sit next to Krista saying, “He's alright, Eren. I approve!”

“Wow, I didn't know you could laugh,” Sasha says seriously.

“Oh, yes. My mate's got a morbid sense of humor.”

*

Suddenly Jean and Marco enter the room to find Eren surrounded by the others. “Oh, shit, Eren. Was that Levi we saw strutting down the hallway? Did you two have a booty call or something,” Jean asks.

“Good god, is everyone going to harass me today?”

“Yes, especially when you're clutching a box of condoms in your hands,” Armin says once he catches up with the others. “Now I see why I haven't heard from you all week. You've been busy, haven't you, Eren?”

“Yes, I mean no...I mean not like that!” Eren sputters.

“Come on, Eren. We have to go,” Mikasa says once she enters to the lunch room to find her brother sitting looking completely mortified. “Why are you holding a box of condoms?”

“Ugh!”

“Never mind that now. Didn't you read the note Levi gave you?” 

“I haven't had time,” Eren says as Mikasa pulls him up by the arm and hauls him away.

“Dad's in the hospital. Mom wants us there right away.”

“Dad's always in the hospital, Mikasa, he's a doctor,” Eren snips.

“No, you dope. Dad's the patient this time. He was in a car accident,” she adds suddenly. “Come on. Levi said he'll drive us.”

When they reach the parking lot, Levi is waiting beside his car. Eren says, “I thought you said you didn't read the note?”

“I didn't, Eren, but your mom had me give one to your sister also and asked me to wait until she read it. Mikasa read it immediately then asked if I'd give you both a ride. Now buckle up, Eren. We're taking the quick route.”

Levi isn't kidding. He gets them to Mount Sina in just over seven minutes. It's usually a fifteen to twenty minute drive depending on traffic. “I think you broke the sound barrier,” Eren chimes once they head inside. 

“Eren, Mikasa,” Carla says the moment they arrive. “I'm still waiting for news,” she says and they can tell she's worried since her hands are trembling slightly. “Thank you, Levi, for bringing them.”

“Anytime, dear lady,” he says as he makes himself scarce. 

It takes another twenty minutes before the doctor comes towards the four of them. He's soon followed by a priest and Mikasa's face drops when she sees the man. Carla's eyes tear up and Eren finally catches on when Levi puts a hand on his shoulder to steady him. “Carla,” their long time acquaintance Dr. Moss says, “I'm sorry. We did everything we could but Grisha was just too banged up. His heart just wouldn't give up though but honestly, there is nothing we could do.”

Carla nods. Finally, Mikasa asks, “Can we see him?”

Levi can tell by the doctor's hesitance that he isn't really fond of the idea but this will be the last real chance any of them have to see their husband or father so he says, “Certainly.” 

They walk for a few minutes. When they reach the small alcove, Eren whispers, “Why is he still on a respirator if he's dead?”

Levi leans in saying, “Keeping his organs oxygenated, Eren. He must have an organ donor card.”

Eren looks at his mother and she nods slightly. “You're not dissecting him,” Eren states boldly. 

“Eren,” their mother says, “he wanted this. You can't take his last wish to give others a chance...”

“No. They're not doing that to him. He's my father, god damn it! Not a fucking slab of meat!”

“Eren,” Mikasa says finally. “He's not our father anymore. Dad's not even here now. This is just an empty shell. If this gives other people a fighting chance at life, you know that's all he ever wanted.”

Eren realizes he's out numbered here. Out gunned. “No,” he says as he turns to flee these eyes...so many unsympathetic eyes. 

“I'll go after him,” Levi says softly as he squeezes Carla's shoulder.

She looks up at Dr. Moss saying, “Do what you can with what you can use. That's what Grisha would have wanted after all.” He nods as they remove the body for harvesting. Grisha's left lung, heart, most of his liver, kidneys, left eye and even some bone marrow are all used in a variety of people waiting on donors list throughout the globe. The upper side of his right body was crushed on impact when the semi plowed into the passenger side of his vehicle. 

When they remove his heart, the specialist says, “It just wouldn't stop beating. It should have but it is just too damn strong. Whoever receives it had better be worthy of such a fighting heart.”

A young woman about Eren's age is the lucky recipient of Grisha's strong heart. She only had another week at most before her own heart would have given out completely. Her name is Anne Leonhart and now her heart will live up to that title.

*

Levi finds Eren a few minute later sitting on the curb outside of the hospital's emergency ward. He sits down beside the young man who is crying silent tears for his father. He places his arm around Eren's shoulder and pulls him in tight. Eren grabs hold of Levi's shirt. His entire body shakes. He looks into the older man's eyes. Levi is emitting a calming scent. Eren places his head on Levi's shoulder and holds him tight.

A moment later, Carla finds them sitting on the curb together. She asks, “Eren, are you ready to go home now, honey?”

Eren looks back at her. “Can I go to Levi's for the night,” he asks suddenly. 

Levi pulls away then saying, “When did we discuss this?”

“We didn't but I don't want to go back to that house. Not while knowing that dad's never coming home again. Not right now anyway,” he says as tears stream down his face. 

He folds into Levi again as Levi looks into Carla's eyes saying, “It's your call, Mrs. Jaeger. He can stay with me, if you allow it.”

Just then Mikasa arrives saying, “Absolutely not! Eren, you're an Omega...”

“Mikasa, for fuck's sake, I just need some time to myself. Levi's not some dirty old perv. If he were, he would have fucked me long before this, okay? So butt out already.”

“And who did you get the condoms from?” she asks.

“Condoms,” Carla says quickly.

“Condoms, Eren?” Levi asks himself, curious.

“Mr. Shadis handed them to me in the lunch room when all the others were saying shit about me finding an Alpha. He said it's better to be safe.”

“Shadis did,” Mikasa laughs. “Wow, um, okay.”

“Where did you leave 'em?” Carla asks.

“In Levi's car, I think,” Eren says softly. He doesn't remember. It's been a long fucking day.

Levi laughs at that saying, “Oh, wow. That will be a real conversation starter with my work's car pool tomorrow.” Carla laughs also. 

“Okay, Eren. You can stay at Levi's for the night or two if he doesn't mind but please, baby, don't make a nuisance of yourself, okay?”

He gets up to give his mother a hug. “Thanks,” he whispers. She wipes the tears from his face. Then kisses his cheek before she and Mikasa head toward her car. Eren helps Levi up and they walk back to his car. Sure enough they find the condoms on the front seat where Eren had been sitting just an hour earlier. “I should probably take these in your house, huh? We don't want the neighbors seeing them in here.”

“You are the neighbors,” Levi says softly. 

“Yep and I know what I'd think if I saw these in there...especially unopened.

“Yeah, and just what would you think,” Levi asks.

“That you're not getting any but hopeful,” Eren says with a giant grin on his face.

“You're such a brat, kid.”

“I hope so.”

 

*

“Okay, Eren, I fixed up the spare bedroom for you. If you need anything else, another blanket or pillow, they're in the closet on the left. Bathroom's...”

“Down the hall and to the right,” Eren says with a smile. “Yeah, I know this house pretty well, Levi. It used to be our play house when we were kids.”

“You mean you're one of the ones that trashed it?”

“No, that was drunk teenagers. We are the ones that kept it swept and used it as our second home away from home. Armin, Mikasa, and I even carved our initials on the banister over there, but not so they would show or mar the wood too badly,” Eren admits. “See EJ, AA, & MAJ...Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, and Mikasa Ackerman Jaeger.”

“Your sister and I have the same last name,” Levi asks. 

“Yes, she's my adoptive sister actually. I'll explain that another time. Well, good night, I guess,” Eren says as he walks toward the second bedroom. Levi watches him leave but he expects it will be a bumpy night for the kid.

What he doesn't expect was for Eren to come into heat during the night. It's nearly two in the morning when Levi hears crying coming from Eren's room. A few moments later he hears footsteps padding toward his bedroom door. Slowly the door squeaks open and Eren slides into bed next to Levi. 

Levi smells right away that the boy's in heat. For some odd reason he smells like delicious caramel fudge Levi's mother used to make. “Oh, god Eren. You're killing me here,” Levi murmurs. 

“Please, let me stay.”

“Eren, you're in heat. Even I can tell that. Probably the whole neighborhood can tell that. You should go back to bed and lock your door.”

“Please, let me stay. I won't keep you awake.”

“Seriously? You have no idea what just being around you right now is doing to me, do you kid?” Eren shakes his head so Levi, needing him to get the point very quickly, takes Eren's hand and places it over his pajama bottoms. Eren jerks away. “Get the picture,” Levi adds with a laugh.

“Okay, I'm going,” Eren says as he steps away. He's sort of sad that he can't just curl up beside Levi and rest. Being near the older man is so calming.

This time when Eren wakes up, it's nearly dawn. He pads lightly toward Levi's room and slips inside as quietly as he can. He slides into bed next to the raven haired man but before he can fall back to sleep, he's pounced! Levi's Alpha side bites the kid on the neck before he's even fully awake. Levi taste blood in his mouth and says, “Shit, what just happened?”

Eren says, “You marked me!”

“What?”

“You marked me.”

“Wait, didn't I send you back to your own room? How are you even here right now?”

“I came back in,” he says earnestly. “I didn't think you'd notice.”

“Well, some fucking part of me noticed, didn't it kid. Damn, your mother's going to kill me!”

“No. Mom will just yell at you. Mikasa's the one that's going to try to kill you,” Eren jest. 

“Fuck,” Levi says while running a hand over his face. “Okay, first things first. Where's my cellphone?”

“Probably in it's charger,” Eren adds helpfully.

Levi blinks a few times trying to will himself awake and says, “Okay. So I'll call your mother to come get you. Hopefully she won't kill me too badly.”

“Wait, what time is it?”

“About six,” Levi states.

“Oh, yeah. Go ahead. She should be up by now.”

“You're taking this shit pretty well actually, Eren. I thought you'd be more freaked out about being bitten.” Eren just shrugs.

“Hello?”

“Good morning, Mrs. Jaeger. It's Levi Ackerman. Um, your son Eren came into heat late last night. He climbed into bed with me and I...well, I marked him. I swear nothing else happened, but I thought I should tell you honestly. I'll bring him home. I just wanted to be certain someone was awake to let him in.”

“Mr. Ackerman, Eren's eighteen. I know he doesn't act it at times but he has been since March. If you two want to fool around, that's up to the two of you. Personally, I kind of like the idea of having grandchildren before I'm so old I can't enjoy them,” Carla says. “Eren doesn't ask my permission to do things because he's too young. He does it because he values my opinion. So know that I've already contacted his school to tell them he won't be in for a few days because of what happened and take care,” Carla adds then hangs up.

Levi's staring at his phone dumbfounded. He looks into Eren's big bright eyes asking, “You're eighteen?”

“Yes, why?”

“You're fucking eighteen years old?!”

“Yes, is that a problem?”

“Why didn't you tell me you're eighteen,” Levi states.

“I didn't think it mattered. Does it?” Eren asks confused.

“Eren Jaeger, you're of age. You can consent. Don't you understand what that means?”

“Sure,” he adds with a shrug.

Levi pinches the brow of his nose and shakes his head slightly saying, “Unbelievable.”

“Levi, am I missing something?”

“Obviously. All the time I've known you, we could have been dating, fucking, mating!”

“Sure, but I didn't think you wanted to date me,” Eren adds.

“That was because I thought you were still like fifteen or some shit like that. I didn't know you were legal,” Levi practically screams. 

“Nope not fifteen,” Eren adds while smiling over at him. Levi is glaring at him again. Eren starts feeling the effects of Levi's scent again. It's telling him to submit, to let him bite him and have his way with him. “Hey, now cut that out!”

“Nope,” Levi says using Eren's own word on him. 

“Hey, I'm in heat...”

“I know,” Levi says with a predatory gaze.

“That means I can get pregnant,” Eren offers hoping that will get Levi to stop.

“I know,” Levi says as he follows Eren across his bedroom, backing him up against the wall.

“Do you really want an annoying little green eyed brat under foot in about nine months?” Eren asks.

“Nope, but your mom does,” Levi adds as the air around them becomes denser, so full of raw power, it's delicious! 

“Fuck,” Eren says as he finally turns his head and exposes his throat to this Alpha. 

Levi closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath saying, “God, you smell great! I'm hungry. Let's eat!” He opens the door to his bedroom then looks back at Eren who's still pressed against his bedroom wall and says, “Coming?”

Eren looks over at Levi. He blinks his big owlish eyes then asks, “You aren't going to, you know, take me?”

“I don't want a bratty shit with a snotty nose under my feet nine months from now,” Levi adds with a scoff. He heads for the kitchen and makes them a warm breakfast of eggs, turkey bacon, blueberry bagels and, of course, tea.

“So Eren, I'd like to be your official Alpha, if you'll have me,” Levi says while buttering his bagel. “Now that does mean I will want to fuck you but we can decide when and where later.”

“Um, okay,” Eren says a bit hesitantly, “but only if we're exclusive.”

“Of course. I'm not sharing my Omega with some dumb ass.”

“Good 'cause I really don't want to share you either,” he says and Levi smirks at that.

“Kid, I've been alone for a long time. It's not like I'm fighting potential mates off with a stick,” Levi states amused.

Eren smiles at his new mate. He takes a sip of his tea. The world may still be a fucked up place as far as Omegas are concerned but at least Eren has his family...and Levi, of course.


	2. Intimate moments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut then work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. A new year and a new chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy:)

Chapter 2: 

 

“I've noticed you've been spending an awful lot of time over at Levi's lately,” Mikasa deadpans at dinner one night.

“Yes, so?”

“So why?”

“I like him. Is that so hard to believe?”

“No. Yes, honestly,” she says. “Why do you like him? He's surly, short, never smiles...”

“Wait, wait, wait. You've got a problem with Levi because he never smiles? I'd say that's like the pot calling the kettle black,” Eren adds. “You never smile, Mikasa. And you're surly as fuck!”

“Yes, but we're talking about Levi not me,” she points out. “I just want to know what you see in him.” 

“As it just so happens Levi does smile. He even has a really nice laugh. And a good sense of humor. You've just never seen it since you don't hang around long enough to notice.”

“I highly doubt that,” she scoffs.

“Oh, but I've heard Mr. Ackerman laugh,” Carla chimes. “And he does have a really nice smile, Mikasa. Eren's right about that.”

“See?”

Mikasa's not convinced but she drops the subject anyhow.

*

“Levi, my mom's invited you to dinner on Thursday night, if you're not busy that is. She said to tell you we usually eat around seven,” Eren adds as he looks up from scrubbing the floor.

“Oh, um, dinner?” Levi looks a bit unsettled like he never expected an invitation.

“Yes, is there a problem?”

“No. Not at all,” he says but Eren senses that he's not exactly being honest.

“If you have other plans...”

“No, Eren. That would be rude. Of course I'll be there,” he adds finally.

“Good. Now I'm suppose to ask what your favorite meal is so she can impress you,” Eren adds with a smile. “I am suppose to draw it out of you but you know how I am with that sort of thing so it's just better if I ask out right.”

“My favorite dinner?” Levi thinks hard trying to come up with the most difficult thing he can imagine just to show Carla that there's no way Eren just happened to get that information out of him so he says, “Beef Wellington with new potatoes plus freshly steamed asparagus with hollandaise sauce and Baked Alaska for desert.”

Eren looks at him saying, “Seriously?”

“Absolutely, Eren. You'll love it,” he adds with a smirk then adds, “But tell your mother anything she cares to make is fine with me.”

“Okay.”

When Eren relays the message his mother laughs asking, “And just how did you manage to get him to casually tell you that?”

“I'm just that good,” Eren says softly. “But he did say that anything you care to make is fine with him.”

“You do remember he wasn't suppose to know what you were hinting around about, right?”

“Oh, well, he guessed.”

His mom just nods.

Thursday night finds Carla in her kitchen humming to herself. When dinner is just about finished, there's a knock at the door. “Get that for me, would you, Eren?”

“No problem,” he chimes already aware of who it most likely is. “Levi, right on time. My I take your jacket,” Eren offers even though the hooks to hang it on is right next to the door. 

“I think I can manage,” Levi adds with a smirk. 

“Eren, go get your sister for me, would you please,” Carla asks as she offers Levi a glass of iced tea. 

Eren stops by the steps shouting, “Mikasa, dinner!”

Carla jerks slightly at that saying, “I could have done that!”

“Just trying to expedite her arrival,” Eren jests. 

They hear Mikasa before seeing her since she's trailing a line of profanities behind her. She stops on the bottom step and seeing Levi says, “What's he doing here?”

“And a good evening to you too, princess,” Levi quips a moment later. “I was invited. What's your excuse?”

“I live here,” she adds with a scowl.

“Ah, of course,” he adds pleasantly. 

“Well, come on, everyone. Dinner is ready. Eren, help me bring everything in. Levi, Mikasa, just relax and we'll be right back.”

“Something smells heavenly,” Levi says as he takes a seat. 

“It should dear,” Carla quips, “it's your favorite.”

Levi's face pulls a scowl at that. “Oh, dear lord...she didn't,” he whispers but the moment Eren enters carrying a large serving platter featuring Beef Wellington with new potatoes and his mother follows him carrying freshly steamed asparagus with hollandaise sauce, Levi starts laughing.

“Seriously, I didn't know he could do that,” Mikasa states.

“Yes, it was interesting how easily Eren got your most favorite meal out of you with just a few inconspicuous inquiries,” Carla adds softly. 

“He asked you what it was, didn't he,” Mikasa asks.

Levi nods once. “I'm sorry, dear lady. I also told him that anything you made would be fine with me.”

“Oh, he told me that too,” Carla says, “but this is special so I thought since it's been awhile since I really had time to cook, why not?”

“So you don't mind that I put you out like this?” Levi asks.

“No. Just next time might be something a tad simpler,” she adds. “And don't let me forget to put the Baked Alaska in the oven later. That will only need about three minutes to brown properly.”

“Baked Alaska? Eren, you didn't realize mom would catch on to that,” Mikasa asks while shaking her head.

“He said it was his favorite. What is Baked Alaska anyway?”

“A cake based ice cream desert in the shape of a igloo that is covered with meringue and baked in the oven,” Carla adds as she dishes out the beef. 

“Baked ice cream cake? Nice,” Eren adds with a smile.

“You know, I've never actually had Baked Alaska,” Levi admits. “I hope it's easier to make than it sounds.”

Carla laughs at that. “It's not that hard to make. It just has a bunch of steps.”

“Good,” Levi sighs. 

Dinner speeds along at a steady pace. Everyone eats their fill and then some. The desert looks as pretty as a picture and Levi knows it's the skill of the cook that made this desert something special when he taste the rich fudginess of the cake paired with the French Vanilla ice cream.

“Simply delicious,” Levi murmurs sated from his wonderful evening at the Jaeger house. “I don't suppose you can cook as well as you mother, can you, Eren?”

Eren's big owlish eyes look up at Levi and blink.

“I didn't think so. Too bad really. She has a true gift.”

“Mikasa's almost as good as mom is,” Eren offers.

“Yes, but your sister doesn't even like me. I highly doubt she'd want to be mated to me.”

“You've got that right, short stack. So I guess the honeymoon's over,” she says while picking up Levi plate and taking it into the kitchen with her.

“What? You need a mate that can cook?”

“Well, it wouldn't hurt,” Levi chimes. “Besides like I said, 'Carla has a true gift'. Anyone can cook but it takes skill to make dishes as fine as these. It would be nice if she could pass that gift along to both her children,” Levi adds honestly.

“I never thought of it that way,” Eren admits. 

“That's because you grew up with her cooking. It's just a mom thing to you. To outsiders such as myself, oh, you have no idea how good her cooking really is to us mere mortals.”

Carla laughs saying, “Mr. Ackerman, you're going to make me blush.”

“Nonsense, dear lady. Your gift is a Jaeger treasure. It's too bad you can't bottle it and sell it to the rest of us.”

She does blush at that. 

“Well, I don't mean to eat and run but I also don't want to overstay my welcome. Goodnight, Carla. Goodnight, Mikasa. Goodnight...”

“I'll walk you home,” Eren says quickly.

“If you wish,” Levi adds as he lifts his jacket off the hook and slides in on. “You should get your jacket, Eren. The weather's a little colder tonight.”

“Okay, just wait right there,” Eren says as he dashes up to his room and grabs the first hoodie he sees. He knows better than to leave Mikasa alone with Levi for too long. 

He returns quickly finding Carla has bagged a care package for him to take with him. “Thank you again, dear lady, for the wonderful dinner.”

“My pleasure and don't be a stranger,” she says with a pat on his arm.

“Ready,” Levi asks while looking back at Eren.

“Sure. Night mom,” he says in passing which draws a frown from Mikasa.

The moment the door is shut she says, “I thought he was just walking Levi home?”

“Well, I wouldn't wait up if I were you, sweetheart.”

“Why aren't you more angry that that old fart is after your boy?”

“Angel, didn't you notice? Eren is chasing after Levi, not the other way around. Obviously, Levi knows Eren likes him and still he hasn't tried anything.”

“And how do you know that?”

“I know, sweetheart. Believe me, if Levi and Eren were having sex...we'd both know it. Besides Eren could do a lot worse than a man that owns his own company.”

“Levi owns his own company?”

“Yes. He's pretty successful too. Look it up on the internet, if you don't believe me. It's called: Survey and Maintenance, based in Trost.”

“How do you know this?”

“First, it's printed right on the side of his truck and second, he told me.” 

“Wait, if he owns a company surely he didn't need to hire Eren to help him fix up his old house? He could have just got his employees to help him.”

Her mom smiles at that saying, “Exactly.”

“Holy...so he's been planning this all along.”

“No. He just was wanting another employee and wanted to see how Eren worked out first. Now that Eren's got a thing for him, well, he doesn't really want to be his boss. Too much legal bullshit, he says.”

“Wait, so you knew all of this?”

“Of course. We talk on his days off when you and Eren are in school. He's really nice, Mikasa. I wouldn't let Eren get so close if I didn't think that.”

Mikasa sighs. Her mother's more crafty then she realized. Eren was never in any danger not when Carla's aware of every move Levi's going to make. 

“Just so you know, it's still Eren's call but Levi is thinking of asking him to stay over. Now tomorrow, if Eren does stay the night, you should see quite a difference in his attitude, if anything's happened that is. If he's not as easily embarrassed and more defensive of Levi, then they probably were intimate.”

“And you're okay with this?”

“As long as it's consensual, sure. Eren's old enough to decide what he wants. That doesn't mean everything will work out perfectly but it's still Eren's call,” Carla states. “Good night, sweetheart. I'm going to go wash up and head to bed.”

When they arrive at Levi's house, Eren is excitedly shifting from one foot to the next. “Do you need to piss or something, Eren?”

“What? Oh, no. I'm just sort of excited.”

“About what?”

“Levi, my mom really likes you.”

“Yes, I know this.”

“Yes, but she also knows that I really like you, too, and she doesn't have a problem with it.”

“So?”

“So this is a big deal for me. I never thought my mom would approve of my first boyfriend. Not that we're really dating or anything yet but...”

Just then Eren's words are cut off by a slow kiss. Levi pulls back then, seeing the look on Eren's face, puts his hand behind the back of his neck and leans in this time with his lips slightly parted and kisses the younger man again. Eren's embarrassment is short lived as he hungrily chases after the older man, kissing him earnestly. 

“Come on, brat. The neighbors are watching.”

“I am the neighbors,” he says using Levi's own words against him but he does follow the raven haired man inside his house. Tossing their jackets and shoes aside they soon find their way into each others arms again. Once Eren sees Levi without his shirt on, he gasp, “Damn, you're buff!”

“Your body's not to shabby either, Eren,” Levi says around another set of kisses. Of course, working on the house and yard most of the summer has helped a great deal. Not that Eren wasn't decent looking before, but nothing firms a person up like manual labor.

“Come on,” Levi says finally, “let's get comfortable.” He takes Eren's hand and leads him into the bedroom. The moment they're there, Eren starts to feel a little nervous. Levi knows why. He's certain the brunet is a virgin. He begins to emit a calming scent...not a mating call, but just a soothing scent to help Eren relax.

“Levi, I've never done this before,” he confesses.

“Eren, we're not going to do anything you don't feel comfortable with. I'll just hold you, if that's all you want.”

“Really?”

“Of course. I know you like me. I'd have to be blind not to notice that,” Levi quips. “We'll take it slow as you want. If you decide you never want anything more than a couple a kisses and some cuddles, I can do that too.”

“Oh, I want a whole lot more than that,” Eren blurts out then realizes what he's said when Levi smiles up at him. 

“I kind of figured as much,” Levi states firmly, “but for now, let's just lay back and relax, okay? Just get used to the idea of us being near one another without any boundaries.”

Eren likes the sound of that. He really does. After a few moments of just laying beside one another, Eren curls up against Levi's chest. The older man runs his hand over the kid's back as Eren strokes the raven haired man's chest...then his rock hard abs. Damn, he can't take his eyes off those. Eren blows on one of Levi's nipples just to see it stiffen.

Levi says, “So you're being a playful brat, huh? Two can play at that game.” 

Levi starts sending out his seductive call and Eren smacks him playfully saying, “Now cut that out.” Levi laughs at his reaction. After a few long minutes Eren finally asks, “Levi, I want you to be my first but I'm sort of scared. I mean, I heard that it sometimes hurts pretty bad the first time. Do you know if that's true? For Omegas, I mean.”

“Yes, it can be if their Alpha is a dick and doesn't prime them properly,” Levi replies. “Omegas have a natural lubricant but if the Omega is scared or not given proper time to become wet then, yes, having someone shove something the size of a banana inside you will be a lot more painful than it needs to be.”

“Levi, will you take the time to prime me properly?”

“Yes, Eren. Besides we don't have to do anything tonight.”

“But I want to. I know most of my friends have already lost their virginities.”

“Why? Because they boast about it?”

“Yes.”

“Let me tell you a secret, Eren. The ones that boast the most are usually still virgins long after they graduate.”

“What?”

“Yep, it's true. The boisterous ones almost never get any before they stop being dicks. It's the quiet ones that just kind of smile knowingly that you got to watch out for. Take that friend of yours Armin. He doesn't boast, does he?”

“No.”

“But does he still blush when the others start joking about their conquest?”

“No. He stopped doing that...oh, my god! Do you mean, he's not a virgin?”

“Probably not. I'd say if I had to guess, he and your sister probably lost it together.”

Eren pulls back then to look into Levi's eyes. “You think those two...”

“That's probably why she keep mentioning how Alphas are around Omegas. Not that she's not worried about you but more that she is worried about what she did to him. And she's sort of ashamed that she took advantage of your best friend.”

“Oh, my god! That would explain so much,” Eren says suddenly. Eren settles back down against Levi's chest again laughing. Shit, he should have known that Mikasa had another reason for being so overly protective the older he got. If anything, she should have lighten up a bit. 

After a few more minutes of just cuddling, Eren leans up to plant another kiss on Levi's lips. And another until they are kissing each other in earnest. Levi pauses just long enough to pull out Eren's box of condoms (from Shadis) and opens one of the packs. When they get to kissing again, they both strip down to their briefs, then their birthday suits. 

“Wow, you have an incredible ass,” Eren says as he smacks Levi's backside when he reaches for the condom again. He slips the glove on as a precaution figuring that this one will most likely be wasted. 

When they start kissing again, Eren rotates his hips slightly while spreading his legs open wider. Levi doesn't want to crush the kid's manhood so he angles to reach his mouth a bit differently. Their kissing leads Eren to emit his acceptance scent which let's Levi know the kid's probably very wet since he's willing to mate. The scent relaxes Levi so he lowers down again and slides right inside Eren's wet waiting hole! 

“Oh, wow, I feel so full,” Eren says.

Levi knows and shit, he doesn't want to leave but he says, “I'm sorry. You were just so wet, it slipped in by accident. I'll pull out.”

“What, you mean you're inside me?”

“Yes, Eren. I'm sorry. I'll pull it out. Hang on...”

“No, don't,” Eren says with an embarrassed laugh. “It feels good. Like really good. Holy shit, no wonder everyone's always talking about this.”

“You're really okay with this?”

“Yes!”

“Good 'cause I gotta tell you, I really didn't want to pull out,” Levi admits while pressing his forehead to Eren's chest. Eren laughs even louder at that. “I'm just glad I slipped the condom on when I did,” Levi states.

“Oh, okay. I forgot about that already.”

“It's easy to do sometimes.”

Levi begins kissing Eren's neck. Something that is easier now that Levi's seated inside Eren's ass. He lavishes little nips, small bites over Eren's scent glands. And it's when Eren starts moaning in an obscene way that Levi begins rocking his hips. It's when Eren begins rocking against him that Levi knows this will be much better than he thought. The kid is eager to learn and he's more than ready to show him what he needs him to know. 

“Holy shit, Levi. Oh, god, this feels good. You feel good. Everything you're doing to me feels so incredible! We should have started weeks ago!”

“No. Not until you were ready,” Levi states.

“Had I known it felt like this, I would have been ready the first day I met you,” Eren pants.

“Always the brat,” Levi murmurs against his neck. 

“Perhaps but you wouldn't change a thing about me,” Eren states.

“Maybe one thing,” Levi teases.

“Like what?”

“If only you cooked as well as your mom does,” he adds with a lilt.

“Oh, that hurt.”

“What? Did I hurt you,” Levi says as he freezes mid-stroke.

“My feelings, yes,” Eren chimes with a devilish smirk on his lips.

“Oh, that's all,” Levi teases again.

“That's all? Wow, thanks for being so heartless,” Eren says.

“You know what I mean besides it's not like you're really are hurt,” he adds while ramming himself deep inside the bratty teen, “not when I'm making you feel this good.”

Eren closes his eyes for a moment in concentration. “Damn, Levi, holy shit.”

“That's it, Eren. Tell me how much you like being fucked.”

A few more moans, a few more strokes, a few obscene words and Eren's shooting a load between the two of them. Levi feels the warm ooze between them and chuckles to himself. He didn't even have to touch the kid's cock to get him to peak. Fuck. “Oh, god, Levi, yes. Shit, it feels so good!”

Levi continues pleasuring them both and he's knows he's nearing Nirvana. Eren moves his hips in time to the older man's rhythm. “So good,” Levi hisses. “Feels so fucking good.” A couple of erratic thrusts later and Levi cums...hard! It takes everything out of him as he peaks, shooting his wad deep inside his lover's body. “Holy fuck,” he murmurs before he collapses on top of Eren.

Eren wraps his arms around his spent mate and leans down to kiss the older man on his raven hair. 

“So good,” Levi manages to say again as he tips his head to look up into Eren's face. He sees the most satisfied smug look gazing back at him but he's too beat to care. Levi pushes himself up and pulls out, holding onto the condom as he does so. He tosses it in the trash and says, “Damn, I wish I could spend tomorrow in bed with you but we have a major project in the works.”

“What sort of project?”

“We're renovating St. Maria's on Middle Ave,” Levi replies. “That old church needs a lot of work.”

“I know that place. That's where mom and dad got hitched. 

“Small world.”

“Wait, you're into renovation? I thought you work for Survey and Maintenance?”

“Well, I own Survey and Maintenance Construction Company. That's what we do. You didn't think I keep these great abs by being a secretary or some shit like that, did you?”

“I figured you worked out at a gym.”

Levi laughs at that saying, “I don't have time to fuck around inside of a gym. No, Eren, I got these muscles the old fashion way...by building shit. Hauling lumber around all day gives one quite the workout. Your muscles are coming along pretty well, yourself.”

“Yeah, I noticed that,” Eren says while looking down at his own chest. 

“That's from all the manual labor you've been doing this past summer. I was actually thinking of hiring you that's why I asked for your help on this old place. I needed to see if you could keep up and just how well you follow instructions.”

“Why didn't you ever hire me then?”

“Well, it's selfish to admit it but I like the idea of having a mate better than the idea of having another employee,” Levi states. “There's so much red tape and bullshit when an employer dates one of his employees, I didn't want to, you know, have to face legal action.”

Eren scoffs at that saying, “You really think I'd sue you?”

“Break ups can get messy, Eren. I don't need that type of publicity.”

“Levi, we're already a couple. If you need me to sign something attesting to that fact, I will. I think I'd make a damned fine employee. Haven't I already proven that much?”

“Well, there's also the crossover from personal to professional life. Not all my employees are hip to our type of lifestyle.”

“You mean living together or sleeping together without being married first?”

“I mean man on man, Eren. I'm pretty certain I have at least one homophobe in my squad.”

“Oh, well, it's up to you, Levi. I don't want to cause any problems.”

“Thanks for understanding, Eren. They all work pretty well together. Causing a riff just seems so pointless.”

“Come here,” Eren says while holding his arms out to his mate. They cuddle together and fall fast to sleep.

*

The buzzing of an alarm clock wakes them the following morning. Levi pulls away from Eren's embrace...dried cum gluing the sheet to his navel. He pulls it away with a hissed, “Gross,” then makes his way to the bathroom. He pisses for what seems to be an eternity then starts the water for his shower. The instant it's warm enough, he steps in and lets the water sooth his aching joints. Shit. He realizes just how out of practice he is. It's been forever since he's had a memorable lay.

A moment later, he hears the door squeak open. He knows that Eren is about to join him. He's actually more eager to hog the water than share it at the moment. He is surprised when Eren just takes a piss and leaves a moment later.

Soon, however, he smells bacon cooking and realizes Eren's cooking for him...or at least himself. When Levi's happy with his state of cleanliness, he enters the kitchen wearing only a towel around his waist. “Morning, sleepyhead,” Eren says as he leans over to kiss those wet raven locks. Levi sees that Eren is already dressed and he smells great.

“Did you wake up and shower before me?”

“Sure. I hope you don't mind. I just felt gross with cum dried on my body. I tried to change the sheets but you're really heavy so I just laid next to you again just waiting for you to wake up.”

“Your bacon's burning,” Levi says with a smirk and Eren sees that he's correct. 

“Shit,” he says while moving the pan to a cool burner. “Oh, well. I never said I cooked like mom. Forgive me?”

“Always,” Levi adds with a chaste kiss. Just then they hear a knock at the door.

Since Levi's only wearing a towel, he moves into the bedroom to get dressed. Eren answers it saying, “Good morning, Mikasa. What are you doing here?”

“Hey. I just came to walk you to school,” she says. She sees that Eren is already bathed and dressed but he still smells remarkably like a certain surly midget. 

“Come in. We were just going to eat. Care for something? Coffee? Tea?”

“No, Eren, and you can quit with the homemaker act. I know what you two did last night. Mom told me all about it.”

“Mom? Um, I'm pretty certain she wasn't here last night, Mikasa. How would she know?”

“Levi said he was going to ask you to stay. He asked if she was okay with that.”

“So why are you really here then?”

“You still have to finish high school and I'm here to make sure you get to school on time.”

Eren sighs. “Look, I don't know what your issues are with being an Alpha but I'm pretty sure they have to do with Armin. If you seduced him, that's your business so don't go projecting your guilt onto Levi, okay? Nothing happened that I didn't want to happen so take your attitude...”

“Oh, my god! Mom was right. She said you'd be all defensive and protective of Levi. And I don't see you blushing either. You two did fuck last night, didn't you?”

“And what if we did? What business is that of yours,” Eren asks.

“You're still my brother, Eren. If he ever hurts you, I will end him.”

“I think that's your cue to leave,” Levi says from behind her, his pleasant mood disappearing in a heartbeat.

“I mean it, short stack. If you ever hurt Eren...”

“Yeah, yeah, I heard you. Now get out of my house!”

Mikasa does but not without glaring at them both first.

*

“Boss,” Gunther says, “we could sure use another pair of hands. Weren't you training a new guy?”

“Yes, but he's still in high school so he can't help us until the weekend,” Levi states as they hoist the old rotten shingles off the roof. “I'll see if he's free tomorrow.”

“Good 'cause I know you said not to let Petra up here. Not in her delicate condition.”

“Auruo would have to knock her up right when we pull one of the biggest jobs of the year,” Levi hisses as he drops more shingles into the huge dumpster on the side of the building. 

“I'm surprised he knew what end to stick in where,” Ern adds as the three of them laugh. 

“Oh, I think she had some say in that,” Gunther chimes again. Auruo finally climbs back up on the roof to help. 

Levi looks over at him saying, “Hey, Bossard, you planning on actually working today, or what?”

“Yes, sir. Just had to check on Petra. She's been so moody lately.”

“She's probably pissed that Levi won't budge on letting her up here,” Ern adds. “You know, on Tuesday she tried to climb up the scaffolding just to do her normal load.”

“Yes, and if she falls and breaks her neck or worse loses that kid, it's my ass,” Levi states. “Auruo, why can't I get you to be that dedicated?” Levi asks. The man just smiles sheepishly back at his boss.

Levi sighs. He'll have to have another talk with her. She's a great, dedicated worker but there are laws and he'll definitely lose his contracting license if a pregnant Omega gets hurt on his watch. 

“Hey, Levi, are you using a different soap or shampoo?” Auruo asks, “You smell a little different today.”

“No personal bullshit while working,” Levi states as he ignores the question. He knows he smells a bit different. It's Eren's scent mingling with his own. He finds it appealing, naturally. His mind can linger on their night together whenever he gets a free minute. It's what's keeping him in such an upbeat mood. 

The following day Levi does ask if Eren will join his crew. Eren's excited! It's a real job, working on a real project, and he's ready to tackle it. Things don't exactly go as planned when the new kid meets the old team. First, there's Eren's scent...

“Why do you smell so much like Levi,” Auruo asks the teen. 

Eren isn't sure how much he's allowed to tell his coworkers so he just says, “He's my mate,” and leaves it at that.

Auruo, however, does not like that response. His eyes narrow as he says, “Just what are you implying, kid?”

Eren looks into the man's face, slightly confused then he remembers Levi mentioning at least one homophone in his squad. Great, it would be the first man he comes across. “I'm not implying anything, Mr. Auruo, sir,” Eren says as he tries to step away.

Unfortunately Auruo isn't put off so easily. He grabs Eren by his shirt sleeve saying, “You called Levi your mate. Are you saying he's a butt-fucker?”

“Listen, I'm sorry that I said anything. Let's just gets this done like the boss told us to, okay?”

“You don't tell me what to do, newbie. You're not the fucking boss around here. And you're going to pay for that butt-fucker comment,” Auruo states as he grabs the front of Eren's shirt and hauls back to punch him in the face.

Luckily for Eren, Mikasa is ever vigilant about her brother being safe. She showed him a few moves she learned in class which helps him avoid the worst of Auruo's attack. As a matter of fact, it's Auruo that has to pick his ass up off the ground after their first tussle. Eren's got his fist up in a protective stance when both Gunther and Ern rush at the men. They each grab hold of one as Levi strides up to them shouting, “What the hell's going on here?”

“I was defending your honor, sir,” Auruo says in his own defense. “This little shit just called you a butt-fucker!”

Levi crosses his arms over his chest knowing full well that Eren wouldn't say that, unless it was some sort of crude joke, possibly. He looks at Eren saying, “What's you're side of this story?”

“This man asked me why I smelt so much like you and I said that you were my mate,” Eren explains.

“See? I told you. You called you a butt-fucker, sir. I'll have your head for that,” Auruo shouts. Both Ern and Gunther look unsure as to what will happen next. 

Levi pinches the bridge of his nose saying, “I knew something like this was going to happen. Listen Auruo, I can't fire you for being a homophobe but I sure as hell can fire you for attacking a fellow worker. Eren, this man has a pregnant wife and a mortgage. I'd like to give him another chance. Will you accept an apology?”

“What?” Auruo asks scandalized. “But sir, what he said...”

“Is true, Mr. Bossard. Eren is my mate,” Levi adds firmly, “and you just attacked him. Do you understand where I'm coming from?”

Auruo is speechless. He looks from Levi to Eren, then back again. “You're...you're gay, sir?” Ern and Gunther both let go of the men they're holding. “Did you two know about this?”

“I did,” Gunther adds. “And I don't see how it matters to us. What our boss does on his own time is his own business.”

“I wasn't certain,” Ern admits, “but I agree with Gunther. It's none of our business.”

“Auruo, I'm still waiting for your apology. If you'd like to keep your job, apologize to my mate for trying to, unsuccessfully, rearrange his face.”

Auruo looks caught between his admiration for the man he's worked with for years and abhorred at reevaluating his entire belief system. Suddenly a female voice cuts through the silence as Petra says, “Alright, why is everyone just standing around?”

“Ah, Petra, you're just in time. Auruo here is about to apologize to my mate for trying to break his face. It seems he needs a bit of help, though. Could you prompt him to do it? Either that or take him home 'cause I'm not going to have fighting amongst my crew members,” Levi adds.

“Auruo, why were you trying to rearrange this poor boy's face?”

“He said he is Levi's mate...”

“Yes, and Levi just said the same thing. Wait? Oh, dear god! I've told you that your pigheaded beliefs would get you in trouble one day. Did you threaten this kid because he's gay?”

“I don't give a shit about what he is, Petra. I care about what lies he's spewing about my boss.”

“But they're not lies, are they, Auruo?”

“But I didn't know that when he said them!”

“Perhaps not but you should have just told Levi what was said and let him handle it. Now apologize before Levi fires your ass!”

Auruo looks at Eren then he looks at Levi saying, “I can't do it, sir. It's wrong. It's unnatural. Men shouldn't lay with other men. It says so right in the good book.”

“Auruo, you are not apologizing for being a pigheaded homophobe, you ass. You are apologizing for trying to hurt this kid for telling you the truth,” his wife explains.

“Actually, I'd like to hear him to apologize for being a pigheaded homophobe,” Eren states while crossing his arms over his chest. “I'm sick of dealing with that bullshit from assholes who hide behind the Bible. That good book you mentioned also says a great many other things yet people like you seem to ignore that part on a daily basis. Like oh, I don't know...how about 'turn the other cheek' and then there's 'love thy neighbor as thyself'. Did you only read what appeals to your innate assholedness there, Auruo?”

Petra smiles at the kid. He does have a point. “I'm Petra Bossard by the way,” she says while offering up her hand to him. 

“Eren Jaeger,” he replies while shaking it. “You're husband is an asshole,” he adds casually.

“Yep, pretty much. And Auruo, if you lose this job over something so stupid right when we need the money most, I'm divorcing your ass...you stubborn jerk.”

“Listen, Eren,” he begins. “I can't apologize for the way I was raised but I am sorry I tried to hurt you. That was wrong of me. Will you give me another chance, sir,” he adds while turning toward Levi.

“Well, I hate to see Petra's kid grow up without its father so sure but know that you're on probation, Bossard.”

Auruo nods.

*

“Now, get to work! Eren, you hang around me today. I'll be showing you the ropes. Gunther and Ern are also good. Auruo knows his shit but, well, you might want to just stick to me for the first week or so.” Eren nods already knowing he's not too keen on that Bossard guy. “Petra, will you be taking a full six months maternity leave or are you still undecided?”

“You know as well as I do, I'd be up there right now if you'd let me,” Petra states with some bite. Levi's lip twitches upward at the corner.

Eren looks at her saying, “You're one of his roofers?”

“She's better than her husband for damn sure,” Levi praises. “Too bad you can't make him carry the kid.”

“Oh, I plan to once it's delivered,” she says with a cheeky grin. 

“I like her,” Eren says.

“Yeah, I get that a lot,” Levi adds then he says, “Petra, just work on the inside for now. Remember if you feel dizzy...”

“I know: hydrate and rest. Ugh, too many mother hens.”

Eren smiles saying, “I like her a lot!”

He and Levi head up to the roof together. Levi shows him the difference between dry rot and a whole host of other problems. “Always be careful where you step. If you're not, you can fall right through. The fall might not kill you but it will hurt a hell of a lot.” Eren's never been afraid of heights but the pitch on this roof is a bit steeper than it looks from the ground. “Always wear gloves and sturdy work boots. Also the clothes that I picked out for you today, something that lets you move around. Skinny jeans are a no no even if your ass does look great in them,” Levi adds with a smirk.

Eren smiles back at him. 

“Now as you can see, we've set up several dumpsters to toss the debris in. We always clean up after ourselves so it's just easier if we get the majority of it inside them on the first try.”

 

*  
It's a little after twelve when Levi shouts, “Alright guys, let's break for lunch. I'm buying.” 

Auruo shoots his wife a text message then says, “Um, actually Levi, we have plans.”

Levi looks Auruo straight in the eyes saying, “Auruo, are you going to start some shit again?”

Petra walks up to them then saying, “Boss,” as she shows Levi the text she just got from her husband which reads: I need you, woman.

Levi looks up at Petra then over at her husband and it clicks. He says, “We'll see you in an hour...or so.” Ern and Gunther climb in the back of Levi's truck, Eren rides shotgun as they head off in search of substance. 

Eren looks over at his partner asking, “What did the text say?”

“That Auruo's horny,” Levi laughs.

“I suppose they really do have plans that don't include us,” Eren quips.

*

The four of them are seated in a booth in a small cafe' outside of Trost. Gunther and Ern on one side. Eren and Levi on the other. The waitress is a petite blonde Eren knows from school. “Hello, gentlemen, may I take your order,” Krista offers. 

“Hello, yourself,” Ern adds as he immediately zones in on the poor creature. “I'll take you and a side of coffee, black.

Krista puts her hand on her hip saying, “Sir, I just bring you your food. Anything else you need you'll have to get in the red light district.”

Eren laughs at that saying, “He's just teasing you, Krista. Ern's actually married.”

“Eren, don't out me like that!” the man says but with a soft smile so she knows it's all in fun. 

“Ern, flirt on your own time,” Levi states then adds, “I'll have the special with a cup of iced tea, non-sweet.”

“Make it two,” Eren chimes.

“I'll have the mushroom burger with fries and coffee, black,” Gunther adds.

They are back to Ern again so he says, “I suppose I'll have the special too.”

“That's three specials, two iced teas, two coffees, black, and one mushroom burger with fries. Will that be all?” Krista asks again.

“Your phone number,” Ern adds. 

There's a pause then Eren says, “She's taken, Ern.”

“As are you,” Levi reminds him.

“Oh, right, right,” Ern adds feigning like he'd forgotten already that he is already hitched. When Krista leaves to put their order in he asks, “How do you know she's taken, Eren?”

“She's in my class. Her and her Alpha have been an item for several years now. Believe me, you don't want to go up against Ymir. She'll kill you.”

“I don't know. I'm pretty strong,” Ern adds while showing off his muscles.

“Your wife will kill you,” Gunther offers.

“Damn, I keep forgetting about that,” Ern adds again and this time Eren's starting to wonder if it's true or not.

Levi notices this then says, “Ern's in a fairly open relationship. He and Rico are always looking for ways to spice up their marriage. They offered to include you once, didn't they Gunther?”

“Oh, man, don't remind me. That was a night I'd like to forget. Role playing...I mean, who really does that sort of shit?”

They look at Ern as he holds his hands up saying, “Hey, it was her idea. I just went along with it.”

“But the gorilla costume was too cumbersome,” Gunther adds and that gets a round of laughs from the rest of them. A moment later Krista returns with their drinks. She smiles sweetly at the men then leaves again. 

“She is cute,” Gunther adds.

“And gay,” Eren replies.

“Too bad,” Ern chimes as he watches her go.

“So what do you think Petra and Auruo are up to,” Gunther asks.

“Sex,” Levi says then takes a sip of his tea. Ah, just right. 

“Oh, no wonder they didn't want to join us.”

“Yep. They did have other plans,” Eren adds quickly. 

“Here we go, fellows. Three specials and one mushroom burger and fries. If you need anything more, just whistle,” Krista adds with a smirk.

Ern starts to pucker up when Gunther elbows him saying, “Down boy.”

They sit back and enjoy their meal. Mostly because Eren entertains them with stories of his own about school and that pretty waitress of theirs. Of how Shadis embarrassed him by plopping a box of condoms down during lunch and how he and Mikasa goaded their best friend into believing Levi's old house was haunted. The men are laughing so much, the time flies.

“Wow, we've already been here for almost two hours,” Levi adds. 

“You have a good mate there, boss. Be careful or someone's going to try to steal him away,” Gunther states.

“I'd like to see them try,” Levi scoffs.

“Levi doesn't have to worry about that,” Eren says as they all look toward the brunet. Once he sees all eyes on him he sputters, “I just mean, I'm not interested in anyone else.”

“Sure, sweetheart,” Ern says with a smile.

“Oh, he's so cute!” Gunther adds.

But Levi just reaches down and intertwines their hands. No words need to be spoken. He knows this Omega is his. He gives Eren's hand a squeeze then says, “Come on, guys. We still have a few hours before quitting time.” Levi gets up to pay the check as the rest of them pile into the truck again.


	3. Chapter 3

That night as Levi's getting ready for bed he sets the alarm clock. Eren sees this and says, “I thought you don't work on Sundays?”

“We don't.” He begins setting out some nice clothes for both himself and Eren and Eren asks, “Are we going somewhere?”

“Sure, Eren. Wait, don't tell me you don't go to church?”

“Church? Holy crap, no. I haven't been to church since I realized I was gay. Are you seriously dragging me to church?”

“I won't drag you but if you're going to be my mate, well, it is kind of important to me. I just figured since you were able to quote scripture to Auruo that you went. Will you go with me tomorrow at least?”

“Aren't most churches oppose to us? I mean, you know gay people?”

Levi smiles as he tries to decide which tie to pair with his outfit. “Usually. That's why I think you'll like where I'm taking you,” he adds.

That peaks Eren's curiosity. “Okay but if I hate it, you won't force me to go back again.”

“Deal.”

Eren crawls into bed certain that this will only be a one time thing. Levi crawls in beside him a few minutes later. He wraps his arms around his mate and holds him tight.

*

After they each shower, they eat a light breakfast and head out to the Church of Inclusion. “That's an odd name for a church,” Eren says as Levi parks the car. The older man just smirks at that.

The pastor is a woman not much older than Levi with long Auburn hair and square reading glasses. Her deacons are two tall men, one look who likes to sniff people and the other looks like he walked right off of the cover of GQ magazine.

As they begins to pass the collection plate, Levi pulls an envelope out of his breast pocket and places it inside. He hands the plate to Eren who leans over asking, “What am I suppose to do with this thing?”

Levi looks at him then says, “You pass it to the person sitting in the pew to your right.”

Eren does and watches as the plate keeps being passed on down the line. After the service is over, the pastor is standing out front with her deacons thanking her parishioners for coming. As she eyes Levi she says, “Ah, Levi, I'm glad you could make it.”

“Hello, Pastor Zoe, this is Eren Jaeger, my mate.”

“Eren, welcome,” she says while extending her hand to him. Eren looks at it as if it might bite then finally shakes her hand. 

“Thanks.”

“I hope you both can join us next Sunday. It's the first of the month and you know that means an after service potluck brunch.”

“I wouldn't miss it for the world,” Levi offers. 

“Good, well, it is nice meeting you Mr. Jaeger.” Eren is a bit speechless so he just nods his head.

“Are we really coming back next Sunday,” Eren asks as they head toward the car.

“I am. I hope you will too but you haven't said whether you would be joining me or not,” Levi admits.

“She does seem really nice. But why do they accept gays so readily? I mean, my heart was in my throat when you introduced me as your mate.”

“Hanji and I went to college together,” Levi states. “She was a he then. She started the church soon after her sex change operation was complete stating that we are all God's children so why not accept everyone into the flock. We were brainstorming names and then she saw this episode of 'Bones' that happened to have a very similar theme and the pastor there called her church 'Inclusion' so Hanji borrowed the name.”

“No wonder she accepts gays.”

“The Church of Inclusion accepts everyone, Eren. That's the whole point. We are all sinners and fall short of the glory of God.”

“Yes, but aren't we suppose to try not to sin again?”

“Well, you're my mate so according to Hanji, we're married. Sex inside of the confines of a marriage is not a sin,” Levi states.

“We're married?”

“Mated, married, we just don't have a piece of paper saying it but yes, we are. You don't have a problem with that, do you?”

“No,” he says but it sounds more like a question than a statement.

“Do you need a piece of paper, Eren, 'cause we can get married if that's what you want.”

“What? You want to marry me?”

“Of course. I thought that was fairly obvious. I mean, you do want me as your mate, right?”

Eren is sort of lost. He figured they were mated but thought that eventually Levi would grow tired of him and want a way out of their relationship. He never imaged that this man actually considered him his permanent mate. Like a permanent spouse, wow!

Eren doesn't notice that Levi's pulled the car off to the side of the road and is staring at him...waiting. He's shut the car off and is still waiting for Eren's answer. It's when Levi reaches over to intertwine there hands that Eren first realizes that they've stopped.

“Eren,” he says softly, “you do want to be with me, right?”

Eren looks down at their hands then up into Levi's face and sees the sad uncertainty that he wonders what he's done wrong. “I'm sorry, what did you ask me?”

“I asked if you want to be with me. You do, don't you?”

Eren's eyes search those of the raven haired man's. He's got a lump in his throat. He tries to answer but only squeaks a little. He swallows then says, “Yes.”

“Do you want to get married? We can, if that's what you want...what you need.”

“I...” Eren blinks. He's not sure what he wants but he does know he loves being with Levi. He loves waking up next to those messy raven locks, that pale skin, those great abs, damn, he thinks back to their first night of passion together. All that heat and sighs and ecstasy. He loves the way he feels when they touch, talk, just hold one another. Just being with this man is intoxicating. He doesn't even want to think about how he'd live without him. He doesn't know if he could do that now. He's too lost in him. Eren squeezes Levi's hand saying, “I want this.” Levi breathes a deep sigh of relief.

“You scared the shit out of me there, Jaeger,” Levi admits as he starts the car again. Eren smiles at him. 

“You look great in a suit by the way,” Eren manages and Levi laughs.

Levi leans over to give the little shit a kiss before putting the car in gear and heading back into traffic. He really likes having an Omega of his own. He's just wondering how Eren's going to take the idea of being pregnant. Levi smiles to himself thinking that at least they'll have a lot of fun trying to get that way.

*

Dinner with Carla on Thursday nights become their tradition. When Eren mentions the Church of Inclusion his mom says, “Wait, you're telling me you actually went to church? Willingly?”

Eren turns to her and says, “Yes. Levi's friend Hanji is really cool. She talks about the parts of the Bible others just skim over. Like doing unselfish acts of kindness and helping people in need. It's really refreshing to hear a church that gives a crap about others and not just always asking for donations telling people to just pray harder.”

“I like how she emphasizes that when we do pray, occasionally the answer is 'no',” Levi adds. “Some churches act like God's a big old Santa or a genie saying that if we just pray then everything will magically work out. It doesn't work that way. And when it doesn't, people feel so betrayed like God let them down, when He didn't. He just said, 'No'.”

Carla is smiling. She still can't wrap her head around the fact that Eren is actually going to church!

Eren looks over at her and sees the twinkle in her eyes. “What?”

“My baby,” she gushes. “Levi, you're the best thing that's ever happened to us!”

Levi jerks a bit at such a warm, inviting comment. “Thanks, I think.”

Carla smile broader. “So are you two engaged yet?”

“Mom!”

“Well, it's obvious Levi's a good influence on you and you're clearly in love. I just want to know if you've set a date yet?”

Mikasa is listening intently. She notices the quick eye contact the two share before Eren says, “We haven't really discussed it, mom.”

“Oh, so he has asked then,” she adds with a knowing look. “Levi, you'll make a fine son-in-law,” she quips.

“Thank you, Mrs. Jaeger,” Levi adds with a smirk of his own.

“Are you two ganging up on me,” Eren asks.

“Yes,” Mikasa says as she shares a look with their mother. 

“I haven't even graduated yet,” Eren adds in his own defense. 

“That's only another few months. Besides you're nearly nineteen. It's time you start thinking seriously about your future, Eren,” Carla adds. “Are you going to work for Levi full-time or were you considering going to college?”

Levi sits back for a moment. He hadn't considered Eren 'going away' to college. Anything could happen in the four years between entry and exit. Shit, he could be an entirely different person when he returns. He turns to his mate saying, “I would like for you to work for me full-time but if there's something you'd rather study, something you've set you mind to, then I'll wait for you.”

“You'd do that,” Mikasa says softly, not believing the man's loyalty to her brother.

“Of course. It's Eren's life. I love what I do. I get to work with my hands. I get to create something unique. Plus we get paid well for it. Do you have something else you'd like to study, Eren? Something that you feel passionate about?”

He looks over at Levi saying, “You've already taught me quite a bit about the foundations of your craft. I kind of would like to study architecture and drafting. It would be great to design something and watch it come to fruition.”

“Do you really think you could do something so technical,” Mikasa asks.

“Sure. I've already been playing around on the computer, designing homes for the Sims,” Eren says. “I know real design is a bit more intense, but I really like doing it.”

“There's an excellent program at Sina University,” Levi states. “I know the professor so if you're serious, I'm certain I can help you get a slot. They only have about thirty openings a year but like I said, he's a friend, so I'm certain I can help.”

“Really? That would be so cool!” Eren replies. “And that way I can stay close to home.” Levi nods at that and Carla knows that is the entire point of his offer...he wants to keep his Omega close to home.


End file.
